indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Mary Jones
|allegiances=Jones family}} Anna Mary Jones was the mother of Henry Jones, Jr. and Susie Jones, and the wife of Henry Jones, Sr. She died of scarlet fever in 1912. Biography Anna Mary''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Jones was born in Virginia on March 17, 1878. When she grew up Anna met and fell in love with an Oxford University graduate named Henry Jones whom she eventually married in 1898. The following year she gave birth to a son, Henry, named after his father at their home in Princeton, New Jersey. The pair had a second child, Susie, but her strength was poor. Susie died at an early age."Peking, March 1910" Soon after Henry Jr's birth, Anna gifted her son with Indiana, an Alaskan Malamute who Junior would later take his name. The senior Henry, meanwhile, had become a successful Professor at Princeton University and his books had garnered him enough attention to be invited on a two year world lecture tour. He accepted, and Anna and her family set out to travel the world in 1908My First Adventure. Later that year in Italy, she faced a crisis of fidelity as Giacomo Puccini took advantage of the toll her husband's constant absences were taking and Anna found herself being drawn to the opera composer. However, she stuck to her vows, jilting the suitor at the very same train station where Professor Jones was returning. Henry was overjoyed at seeing his wife had come to greet him and her faith remained''The Perils of Cupid. When they returned home she became ill and contracted scarlet fever, a condition she kept hidden from her husband until she died in 1912 aged 34. Behind the scenes Anna Jones was portrayed by actress Ruth de Sosa in ''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. The Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure came with a replica of Henry Sr.'s diary, which first named the character "Mary". However, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles later firmly established the name "Anna". Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide combined the two names as "Anna Mary Jones". Although Old Indy explains that the character died of scarlet fever in the original series,The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Paris, September 1908" it is contradicted in new footage shot for the 1999 re-edit, where Indiana explains she died of influenza.Spring Break Adventure The former is confirmed in the ''Ultimate Guide'' as dying "of complications from" scarlet fever. Appearances *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' **''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal'' **"Florence, May 1908" **"Paris, September 1908" **"Vienna, November 1908" **"British East Africa, September 1909" **''Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father'' **"Benares, January 1910" **"Peking, March 1910" **''Spring Break Adventure'' **"Petrograd, July 1917" *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links *Indycron continuity database questions Jones, Anna Mary Jones, Anna Mary Jones, Anna Mary Jones, Anna Mary